Kiss the Cat!
by Squirly-chan
Summary: Heard of the frog who turned into a prince? But,heard of the prince who turned into a cat? No? Poor Natsume, he drank the wrong potion. The only antidote: He should be kissed by the girl he really loves. But what if the girl he loves was allergic to cats?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Mikan and Natsume's fathers wanted them to be engaged. But they haven't even met each other! So Natsume drinks a potion given to him by a wizard. This potion would make Natsume invisible in 24 hours to be able to stop the engagement. But great wizards fail to recall labeling their newly-made potions. So the potion Natsume drank made him a black cat. The only antidote to this is that he must be kissed by the one he loves the most. But what if the girl he will fall in love with was allergic to cats?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**PROLOGUE**

"Yes, Seiji, I want your daughter, Mikan, and my son, Natsume to be engaged!" said a man with light purple hair. His dazzling black eyes looked mystifying. He was wearing a cape that reached to the polished marble floor and garments made by the greatest weavers of all the land of Aliecila.

"Great idea, Ryozo! But why the sudden decision?" asked Seiji. He was wearing a golden crown studded with diamonds and emeralds. He had golden brown hair and a thin frame. He was wearing a velvety cape and attire exclusively made for royalty.

"Well, the two of them are growing up so fast! And they would make a lovely couple!" answered Ryozo with a cheerful expression plastered into his face.

Seiji stood up and threw his fist up into the air. "Hohohoho! You are correct! But they haven't even met yet!"

Ryozo's shoulders drooped. "You see, whenever my trusted staff presents girls for Natsume, he would say that they are all annoying. Natsume prefers to be alone or to be with his best friend, Ruka Nogi. But sometimes, he would spend time reading books under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. I don't want him to live with his life like that."

Seiji felt sympathy for his friend's son's behavior.

"Come to think of it, I don't see him smile anymore. So maybe, if we engage Mikan and Natsume, he might change his perspective in life!" said Ryozo excitedly.

"My little girl Mikan is a really cheerful. Perhaps her happy disposition could influence Natsume," said Seiji.

"You're right. So when will be the night of the engagement?" inquired Ryozo.

"Let's say…The day after tomorrow?" answered Seiji.

"The day after tomorrow, indeed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a girl with long brown hair tied into neat pigtails. Her name was Mikan Sakura, the princess of the Alice Kingdom. She had the alice of nullification.

But her nullifying alice could not protect her from the bad news her father just brought.

"You're going to meet with Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of the Ecila Kingdom," said King Seiji happily.

Mikan's eyes widened as she looked at her father in surprise. She didn't want to be engaged to someone whom she haven't even seen or met yet! And she was only 17 years old!"

"Hmm, it's not really an engagement. Just some…What's that word again? A little get-together for Natsume and you," said King Seiji.

"But I heard that…that..that Natsume is a pervert!!! I don't want to be involved in something serious as an engagement with a pervert!!! I'm too young to die!" yelled Mikan panicky.

"What are you talking about?! Natsume is a nice boy!" said King Seiji in defense for his friend's son.

Mikan looked at her father with puppy-dog eyes.

"Noooo! Not the puppy-dog eyes!!!"

'_It's working…Mwahaha_…' thought Mikan. But then, her father suddenly changed his pitying expression into an oh-come-on-you-tried-that-a-hundred-times-already look.

"You've tried that technique with me for a hundred times, Mikan! It's not going to work this time. This will be a very nice thing to happen to Natsume. He doesn't have any friends like you do. He doesn't laugh or even smile one bit! But maybe, you could change that! You're a happy girl! You could change his point of view towards life," said King Seiji.

That struck Mikan's mind back into sense. She always cheered people who were sad, angry or mourning. She couldn't stand it when she sees people who were hurt and won't do anything about it.

"Well, if it's not really an engagement…And if this would help Natsume…Sure. I'll attend this little 'get-together'," said Mikan in defeat.

"Thanks Mikan. I just hope that Natsume doesn't find out you like wearing polka-dotted panties. That would really be a turn-off," said King Seiji as he went out of Mikan's room.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mikan in shock.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in the Ecila Castle, a young boy with raven-colored hair sat on the green luscious grass. He was looking at the sky. Clouds and birds decorated the blue sky. He was somehow transfixed of the beauty and mystery it holds. When he was only 5 years old, he remembered something like this that his mother used to paint.

Sometimes, he would just sit there, wondering if he could fly someday into the great blue sky to escape from this cruel world he's living in.

He pondered on thoughts of why he was a magnet of problems and hardships. He hated his life, he hated everything!

"Natsume? May I have a word with you?" asked a voice behind the tree.

Natsume stood up and said, "What is it?"

King Ryozo walked around the tree and sat down on the grass, beside Natsume's stash of books and comics. Then, he gestured for his son to sit down.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Natsume, sitting down.

"There will be an engagement…..Um….A little get-together the day after tomorrow," said King Ryozo calmly.

"So? Am I invited? Well, for sure, I'm not going to some stupid affair," replied Natsume, putting his hands behind his head. He lied down on the grass.

"Natsume? But this is for you! You are going to meet with the princess of the Alice Kingdom, Mikan Sakura," said King Ryozo, "She's a very nice child. Maybe she could help you forget about…about…everything…"

"I don't want to talk about my mom. Please. And I don't want to meet anyone or to be engaged with some annoying little girl…" said Natsume stubbornly.

"Sorry…But Natsume, please just listen to me for once. I'm doing this for you! So you could smile and laugh just like you used to before when you were younger. Your mom would have said the same thing," urged King Ryozo. Mentioning his wife, a tear fell down his cheek.

Natsume looked at his father and said, "Okay. I'm going to this little affair because of my mom and for you. Not to go lovey-dovey with this Mikan girl. That would be disgusting."

King Ryozo chuckled and put his hand up in the air. His alice is making illusions.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on making an illusion of Mikan.

Suddenly, a brunette was standing by the edge of the lake. She was waving at Natsume. And she was also smiling at him.

"Do you want to see what she looks like? She's standing by the lake," said King Ryozo.

Natsume sat up and snorted. He looked to his left and saw a girl with pigtails. She was wearing a sleeveless pink gown with diamonds studded all over it. Ruffles decorated the bottom of the gown and she was wearing a gleaming gold tiara.

"Hi Natsume!" said the girl blissfully.

"Hn…What an annoying voice! I hate her already!" said the raven-haired boy, quickly diverting his attention into a book.

King Ryozo made the Mikan illusion vanish and smiled. He could've sworn he saw a little blush crept up Natsume's cheeks earlier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, that's Chapter One! I hoped you liked it! I'm going to update three of my fanfics one chapter at a time each. Haha. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter One:First Impressions?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy at school because of a summer workshop. Gomen!! Anyways, here is Chapter One! I hope you all like it!! Thank you to the people who have reviewed!! Thanks a lot, I appreciate the reviews you sent! **

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, Elaine, Lee Anne, Chokoreeto-Hime, CrystalKitteN-MeW, sherea, glenda23, deynaz, -Shoujo-Renku-, manimefrances, Sakura2838**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER ONE **

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS?**

Tomorrow was the big day for Mikan. She could see that everyone in the whole Alice Kingdom was very happy and excited. She could already feel that lovely atmosphere hovering in the palace.

The maidservants were arguing on what color the balloons should be and what flower petals will they use for showering Natsume and Mikan after the engagement party.

The butlers were very panicky. They were putting up some new golden chandeliers in the main hall and scented candles. Some were busy putting up white and pink ribbons along the banisters.

The main cooks were busy in the kitchen, preparing the recipes they would cook up tomorrow for the grand dinner with Natsume's father and other royalties from the Ecila Kingdom.

The long grand staircase was carpeted in red and there were people who were holding glowing white orbs.

Meanwhile, in the palace garden, the gardeners were already prettying the place up. They watered plants and pulled some weeds. Some were tidying up the Castle Maze. One time, Mikan got lost inside. It took about two hours before she managed to get out.

Mikan wondered if she was really in her right mind to agree to such a sudden decision made by her father. She was only 17 years old but at least it wasn't a marriage. But she haven't even seen that Natsume Hyuuga, not once! And she doesn't even love him, for Pete's sake!

Her father told her that this was to help Natsume. Mikan always loved cheering people up in any way possible. She makes people laugh when she tells a corny joke or fall down on the ground.

She just wondered that after this engagement, could love blossom between the two of them?

That was the question running in Mikan's head last night. She doesn't even know what true love is!

"Am I really going to be engaged tomorrow? Bu-but…I don't know how to be engaged!! What's an engagement, anyway?! I need my Hotaru!!!" wailed Mikan. The gardeners looked at her.

One of them walked towards Mikan and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Princess Mikan? Are you alright?" asked the gardener.

Mikan looked up with teary eyes and answered, "Oh..Sorry! I'm okay. I-I'm going back to the castle now! Thanks for your concern!"

Mikan stood up and dusted her pink dress. It was a gift from her father when she turned sixteen years old last year.

When Mikan was about to open the oak doors to the castle, she decided to ponder on her thoughts in the Castle Maze. She turned around and walked for about 5 minutes until she reached the Maze.

She grasped the wooden handle and pulled it and went inside the maze.

Mikan looked around for awhile. No one was inside anymore; the gardeners might have already finished patching this place up to its natural beauty.

She skipped merrily to her left and proceeded to the right. There was a wonderful fountain in the middle of the maze. She loved looking at the birds who take a morning bath there.

After a few quick turns, she reached a dead end.

"Oh no……It's happening again!!" yelled Mikan. She pulled her pigtails and jumped around.

"I mustn't panic!!! Bu-but…What if no one notices I'm not in the castle?! And what if I end up sleeping here? Or worse, what if I miss the engagement?! Dad will be disappointed and Jii-chan too!" said Mikan panicky.

She inhaled and exhaled a lot of times. The Maze was really big; it almost took up everything in the back of the castle.

Mikan turned back to find another way out. But instead, she tripped on a rather large rock that was in her way. She hit the ground hard. Her dress was dirtied with dust and she got a little scratch in her cheek.

Suddenly, a strong wind passed by. Her dress lifted upwards; Mikan quickly pressed it down.

Mikan carefully dusted her dress. She looked at her elbow and saw a small scratch.

"No!! Mom, Dad and Grandpa wouldn't be pleased!" said Mikan to herself.

"Your soon-to-be husband will not be pleased, either," said a voice from the corner Mikan just came out from earlier.

Mikan's eyes widened. She could've sworn she was the only one who entered the Maze just now. She hastily picked up a rock and said, "Who's there? I have a rock and I'm not afraid to use it!!"

Mikan ran into the corner and found out that mysterious person have already ran around another direction.

She followed the direction she could hear the hurried footsteps went. After about 12 minutes, Mikan reached the fountain.

She put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. She was too tired of chasing this person spying on her. Then, she stood up straight and held her head high. Mikan gazed at the one who got her involved into this wild goose chase.

She saw a tall raven-haired boy with ruby-red eyes. He was wearing normal clothes, just like the villagers wore. And he wore a cap turned the other way around.

"Who are you? And why were you spying on me?" asked Mikan, pouting.

The boy merely smirked.

Mikan tapped her right foot on the ground hardly, waiting for an answer from the boy. "Aren't you going to answer me? Who are you?"

Mikan pouted again and said in defeat, "I'm going to push you into the fountain if you're not going to give me an answer!!"

The boy groaned and rolled his eyes.

Mikan's hands curled into fists and trudged towards the boy. Little did Mikan know there was a rather large rock in the way so….

BOINK!

She fell hard on the ground on her face twice in one day!

"Look what you made me do!" complained Mikan as she cleaned herself up.

The boy sighed and said, "You're such an idiot. Blaming an innocent person for the accident you got into by yourself."

Mikan burst into tears and said, "I have so many scratches now!!! What would my parents think? And what if I don't make a good first impression to that Natsume I'm going to be engaged with tomorrow?! And if he rejects me, no one would want to marry me anymore! "

The boy raised his eyebrow and smirked. He slowly made his way to Mikan who was hopelessly crying on the ground. He lent out his hand.

Mikan wiped her tears and grasped his hand.

All of a sudden, when Mikan was in her full-height already, the boy lightly pushed Mikan into the…

SPLASH!!!

Mikan fell onto the crystal-clear water in the fountain! Her pretty dress was ruined and her hair was in a completely wet mess.

"Gaahhhh!! What did you do that for?!" exclaimed Mikan.

"If I were that Prince Natsume you were talking about, THAT would be your first impression to me," said the boy as he walked away.

"You're going to pay for this….ummm…What's your name?" shouted Mikan, struggling to get out from the water.

The boy turned around and said, "You don't need to know. Well, goodbye Princess Polkadots."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, that's Chapter One! I hoped you all liked it! I promise that the next chapters would be longer!! **


	3. Chapter Two: Conversations

**Thank you for the ones who reviewed!**

**Nephie-chan, musicandlyrics, -forsaken-girl-, marshmallow angel, anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, RiaFan and CrystaLKitteN-MeW**

**Here is Chapter Two!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SUDDEN DECISIONS**

Natsume sat comfortably on the grass under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. This was his favorite spot in the whole Kingdom. Actually, this was the only spot where he usually goes. He was leafing through the pages of a rather thick book to get his mind from the engagement party tomorrow.

As he browsed through the pages, he heard a soft rustle of leaves in the bush behind. He put down the book and looked around. Suddenly, a rabbit emerged from the bush. The animal slowly raised it head and smelled the fresh summer air.

"Hey, where's your master?" said Natsume as he gazed at the rabbit.

Then, Natsume heard a yell and then a loud THUMP! He quickly stood up and looked behind the bush. He saw his best friend, Ruka Nogi, lying flat on the ground. There were different assortments of berries scattered on the ground around Ruka. The rabbit obviously ran away from him when he tried to feed it berries again. His rabbit didn't like berries very much.

"Ruka," said Natsume. He knelt down on the ground and picked up a stick and poked Ruka. Ruka groaned and slowly lifted his head. "Hi Natsume… My rabbit ran away again," said Ruka followed by a weak laugh.

He stood up and dusted his clothes. The two walked around the bush and sat under the tree where they spotted Ruka's rabbit, hopping around. A strong wind passed by and a few cherry blossom petals swirled in a circular direction around the three of them. It was a wonderful sight. This was one of the reasons why Natsume loved this spot.

"So, is it true?" asked Ruka as he nudged Natsume's shoulder playfully. The rabbit hopped towards Ruka and made itself comfortable on his lap. Natsume raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

Ruka raised his eyebrow at his best friend as well. "Oh come on, don't act innocent! You know what I'm talking about!"

Natsume shook his head and opened the book.

Ruka closed his eyes and sighed, "Is it true that you're going to be engaged tomorrow evening with the heiress to the Alice Kingdom, Princess Mikan Sakura?"

Natsume looked at Ruka in disgust. "Unfortunately, yes."

Ruka smiled gently and replied, "I know you're happy. You're just too excited to admit it."

Natsume closed the book and put it down on the grass. "I only agreed because my mother would want me to get engaged then married. But I'm so unlucky I'm going to be engaged to such an annoying spoiled brat like her."

"What did you say? Have you even met her already?" inquired Ruka.

"No," answered Natsume truthfully. "Then how come you're already judging her although you haven't met her yet?" said Ruka.

"Yesterday, my father showed me an illusion of that girl. Judging from that face and that voice, I know what an annoying little girl she is," responded Natsume.

"Don't be too harsh, Natsume! Maybe she's really nice. I don't get it why you don't like her," said Ruka curiously as he pat the rabbit's head softly. "Then why won't you go tomorrow at the Alice Kingdom and be the one who's going to be engaged to her instead? That would be better," said Natsume jokingly.

Ruka blushed instantly at what Natsume had said. "Erm.. No way! I haven't even seen or met her! She's all yours Natsume!" Ruka rubbed his cheeks and then showed the rabbit a handful of berries. Suddenly, the rabbit ran away once more towards the bushes. Ruka immediately stood up and waved goodbye at Natsume. Natsume waved back in return.

He picked up the thick book from the ground again and continued reading.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile….

Mikan stomped her way towards the castle doors. Her hair was very frizzy, her dress was ruined, she got a few scratches on her cheek and arms, she was completely soaked and her other shoe was missing. When she realized what the boy meant when he said 'Princess Polkadots' earlier, she immediately threw her other shoe towards the boy's head.

When Mikan reached her room, she lunged herself onto her king-sized bed and grabbed the nearest pillow she could reach and cried. "Wahhhhh! Now no one wants to marry me anymore!!!! I've been pervertized by that pervert!! Wahhhh!"

"Mind your grammar, idiot."

Mikan raised her head from the pillow and stood up from her bed. She knelt down on the recently polished floor and raised the sheets. Hotaru's face emerged from the shadows. "Gaahhh! You scared me!" exclaimed Mikan, jumping away from the bed.

Hotaru Imai was Mikan's best friend. They were inseparable. Actually, Mikan was inseparable from Hotaru.

Hotaru stood up and dusted her clothes. She was clutching a black complicated-looking instrument with a big lens. Mikan watched in amazement when something came out from it. It was a camera.

Hotaru blew at the thing she was holding and showed it to Mikan. It was a picture of dust bunnies. "This is what's under a princess' bed. Natsume Hyuuga would want to know first what kind of princess he's going to be engaged with," said Hotaru.

"Wow, one of your inventions Hotaru?" asked Mikan curiously, as she tried to reach Hotaru's invention from her hands. Hotaru quickly dodged Mikan and brought out something from her bag. "Yes. And so is this," responded Hotaru meekly.

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!

Mikan slumped on the floor, caressing her forehead. She let out a groan as she climbed to her feet. "Hotaru, why do you always hurt me?"

"Because I care for you," said Hotaru as she sat down on Mikan's bed. Mikan smiled at Hotaru and locked her into a tight embrace. To Mikan's surprise, Hotaru hugged her back.

"Now, let go of me, and tell me why you're all wet?" asked Hotaru. Mikan sat down on the bed beside Hotaru and told everything from the very beginning. After about 10 minutes, Mikan finished her story with a wail.

"How could you do this?" said Hotaru calmly. "What do you mean?" asked Mikan innocently.

"How could you did not call me to take pictures when you fell into the fountain?" answered Hotaru softly. Mikan pouted and said, "Hotaru!!! Wahh! If I ever see that boy again, he's got another shoe coming right at him!"

"Why? What happened to your shoe?" inquired Hotaru. Mikan sweat dropped.

Mikan left out the part when the boy accidentally saw her underwear. "Er… You don't want to know! Wahhh!" Hotaru shook her head then a thought came upon her mind.

"Mikan? What did the boy look like?" asked Hotaru. "He was a tall raven-haired boy and he always smirks. And he's got those cold ruby-red eyes," answered Mikan.

Hotaru's eyes shot wide open and said in a calm tone, "Mikan, that boy was Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan bolted upright and shouted, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

"That's how some of the villagers of the Ecila village described Prince Natsume," said Hotaru.

"Noooooo!!! I'm going to be engaged to a perverted prince! I have to stop this engagement! I must tell Grandpa!" said Mikan in defeat. She couldn't believe that the boy she met earlier was Natsume.

"But, maybe I'm just wrong. Because I have business contacts in the Ecila Kingdom and they have told me that Natsume wouldn't just go wandering about. He wasn't that crazy with girls too. He's just a loner like some of the villagers said," said Hotaru, looking at Mikan's chocolate-colored eyes.

"Phew. But if I knew that it was him, I will ask for a divorce immediately!" said Mikan.

"Let's just hope it wasn't him. You can ask him tomorrow at the engagement," said Hotaru.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The two girls looked at the door. A panicky maidservant was there by the doorway, jumping around, clutching a tape measure. "Princess Mikan! You have to go downstairs! Your mother wants you to try on some gowns!" Mikan nodded and the maidservant closed the door and went away.

"Hey Hotaru, you want to—"

Hotaru immediately went aboard on her flying swan scooter that appeared out of nowhere and flew away through the open window. Hotaru obviously didn't want to go along with Mikan while she tries on some gowns.

Mikan smiled to herself and chuckled. "Hmm… Maybe this engagement wouldn't be bad after all. Unless that the perverted boy I met earlier was Natsume."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, that's Chapter Two!!! I'm going to upload Chapter Three maybe on Sunday or Saturday. Hehe. Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading! I'm so sorry it's a bit short but I promise that Chapter Three will be LONGER, better and more exciting! Hehe,**

**And in case you're wondering who the boy was who pushed Mikan into the fountain, it wasn't Natsume. That's why Natsume said to Ruka that he hasn't met Mikan yet. But who could this person be and why did he pretend to be Natsume? And what was his Alice? All of these questions will be answered in the 4****th**** Chapter! See ya,**


	4. Chapter Three:A Confession and a Plan

**Here's Chapter Three! I hope all of you will like this one. Thank you so much to the ones who sent reviews! And I would also like to thank CrystalKitteN-MeW and hannahfinella-chan for giving helpful suggestions to make this story more interesting. And if any of you would like to give suggestions as well, please share it with me! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Please include it in your reviews! **

**natsume the hottie**- I'll put a kissing scene in the end! But in the early chapters, there will be none yet.

**Nephie-Chan**- Okay! I will put Persona in the story! Just wait for him in the next chapters!

**-forsaken-girl and hannahfinella-chan**- The boy who pushed Mikan into the fountain wasn't really Natsume! The answer will be found here in Chapter Three!

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A CONFESSION and a PLAN**

The sun was already up among the clouds. The sky was painted a bright blue with birds flying towards the east. It was a very wonderful day but not for a certain girl who just woke up in the wrong side of the bed.

"TODAY'S THE ENGAGEMENT!!!!" yelled Mikan Sakura as she dashed in and out of her room panicking. She gripped strands of her soft auburn hair and jumped around. She stopped panicking and went downstairs to find her parents and her grandfather awaiting her in the dinner hall.

Mikan was still wearing her pink pajamas with tiny prints of cats. Her father stood up and patted her head. "Looks like my little princess is going to be engaged tonight! I'm so proud of you Mikan!"

Then, Mikan's mom stood up and embraced her daughter. Her name was Ayako. She had long beautiful brown hair that reached to her waist. She had green eyes unlike Mikan who had brown. Mikan was as pretty as her mother.

"I'm very happy for you, Mikan. I know this is very sudden but it's for you and Natsume's own good, "said Queen Ayako gently. Mikan smiled at her mother and said, "I know mommy. So how are the preparations coming?"

Her father pulled back a chair for Mikan to sit down.

"Well, everything is fine except the fountain. I wonder what happened," said Ayako curiously. Mikan's grandpa suddenly said "Must be village kids who tried to trespass! Look what they've done to the fountain!"

Mikan gulped and said, "Erm… What happened to the fountain?" She knew she had something to do with this since she was there yesterday. Then, it was her father's turn to speak. "One of the gnome statue's head was gone… Who could do something like that? That was very hard work,"

Mikan sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Immediately, she changed the topic before anyone finds out it was her who was the culprit.

"Mommy, can I see the gown I'm wearing?" asked Mikan politely, batting her eyelashes. "No, dear. I'm afraid you have to wait until later because it's not finished yet," answered Ayako.

"Ayako, when are the Ecila royalties going to arrive here?" inquired Jii-chan.

"Hotaru dropped by earlier and said that they will arrive at 6:00 in the evening," responded Ayako. King Seiji turned to Mikan and said teasingly, "Are you excited meeting your Prince Charming?"

Mikan smiled and said, "Ehehe, kind of!" Mikan's going to ask Natsume later in the party whether he was the one who pushed her into the fountain yesterday. But Hotaru said that Natsume couldn't be him because, as everyone knows, the Alice Kingdom is very far away from the Ecila Kingdom.

"I better forget what happened yesterday. I'll just enjoy the engagement party tonight," said Mikan loud enough for her parents and grandpa to hear.

"Why Mikan? What happened yesterday?" asked Jii-chan.

"Nothing!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume's POV

I gazed at the clock as I waited for my father to dismiss the meeting he called on for the other Ecila royalties. I reckon they're talking about me or about the party. But why can't they just hurry up? Wait, what I'm getting excited for? It's just a stupid engagement party.

I stood up and straightened my long dark blue-colored cape. Why do princes even wear these? It just gets in the way of walking! I was wearing the Ecila royal garments. These clothes were made by the greatest weavers of our land.

Suddenly, while I was pondering over my thoughts, hurried footsteps were coming down from the grand staircase. I looked as every Ecila royalty come down in a hurry towards the castle doors. We have to leave early because it's a long way from here to the Alice Kingdom.

Then when I was about to go out as well, someone grabbed my shoulder. It was dad.

"Natsume, are you excited?" asked my father. He was wearing a smile of happiness for his only son.

I mustered up a little smile to hide my non-excitement. "I knew you would be excited! Tonight, you will no longer be single! You are betrothed to Princess Mikan Sakura!" Then my dad patted my back as he went outside the castle towards the carriages that will take us to Alice Kingdom.

I looked at the clock again, sighed and then followed suit.

The bright sun greeted me as I reached outside. It was a beautiful day but for me, it wasn't. There's a lot going through my mind right now. I don't know what I'm feeling. Wait, I don't even know what I'm supposed to be feeling!

Then I spotted my cousin, Tsubasa. I don't like him that much. He walked towards me and messed up my hair. I grabbed his arm and glared at him. "I guess my little cousin wants to make a good first impression to Princess Mikan!" Tsubasa teased. Then he walked away back to his carriage.

I looked around. Ruka was going to the engagement party too but where is he? I saw his dad earlier inside the castle but where was Ruka? I decided I should ask my dad. I reckoned that our carriage would be the one with the Ecila Family Crest emblazoned on the door.

I found the vehicle under a very large oak tree. My dad was petting the two white horses that carried the carriage. I never liked horses. I fell down once and almost broke my ankle.

"Dad? Have you seen Ruka?" I asked him. He looked around and said, "No. I haven't seen him today. Maybe he's running late."

I went around the lake then to the Sakura tree. I looked among the lines of bushes and under a rock. Wait, why am I even looking under a rock?!

After running around the castle grounds looking for my best friend, I ended up panting under the Sakura tree. Where could he be? I need him there in the engagement party!

I rested my back on the wide trunk and watched as the wind passed by and a few pink petals swirled around in the air. I always enjoyed this sight. My mom and I used to do this a lot when she was still alive. I noticed a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it off with the back of my hand and watched the petals fly in a circular direction. All of a sudden, my enjoyment was broken when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked around and saw a panicky face of my best friend.

"Ruka! Where have you been?" I asked him. I gestured for him to sit down. Ruka sat down beside me and sighed. "I'm sorry Natsume. My rabbit ran away again because I tried feeding him berries. So I decided to leave him with a maidservant in our house," answered Ruka sadly.

"Well come on now. Let's go. They might be waiting for us," I said. When I was about to stand up, he immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me down again. "What is it? We have to go now," I said again.

"Na-Natsume, I have to tell you something. Is it okay? I wanted to tell it to you in private," Ruka said. He had a sad expression on his face so I couldn't just shrug it off and walk away. It looked as if something was bothering him. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Re-remember what I told you yesterday that I haven't met Princess Mikan yet? Well, actually I have met her already," replied Ruka. I nodded my head and said, "That's it?"

Ruka shook his head and said, "No!!! Well, you see, the two of us were best friends when we were only about 7 years old. I remember everything from the day we met and the day I left for the Ecila Kingdom. I lived in the Alice land before but my dad has to go here because your dad invited him to be the royal planner. We only spent time together for only 2 months. I don't even know if she still remembers me."

My mind was racing now. I don't know what to say to him. Why was he telling me all these things right now at this very moment? "Why are you telling me this, Ruka?" I asked. I looked straight at Ruka and saw that he was blushing. "Erm…Ehh..Nothing…I just wanted to tell you that…Wait, I think your dad's calling us! I can hear him!" said Ruka.

I didn't hear anything. He was obviously changing the topic. When he was about to stand up, I grasped his arm and pulled him down. I looked at him straight in the eye. "You like her, don't you?" I said.

"N-no!!! What gave you that idea?!" Ruka said surprisingly. He was turning from pink to red now. "You're blushing," I said in a bored tone. Ruka rubbed his hands immediately against his cheeks.

"Okay, just forget what I told you. Let's go now, Natsume," said Ruka. The two of us stood up and walked towards the carriages. Then suddenly, Ruka tapped my shoulder again. "Erm..Natsume? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," I said. We stopped walking so that the two of us cannot be heard from the people by the carriages. Ruka leaned closer and whispered in my ears, "Please take care of Mikan." 

Then after that, he suddenly ran from me and went inside the carriage where his dad was. I was standing alone there rooted to that spot. What had just Ruka told me? Why did he have to tell this to me right now?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

A teenage boy was slumped on a sofa as he looked outside a wide window. Then he stood up and turned on the lights. He was tall and raven-haired and he had ruby red eyes. Then he walked towards a mirror on the wall and looked at himself as his whole self changed! His hair turned back to black and his eyes turned to green. And the boy got taller than before.

"After what me, the fake Natsume, did to Princess Mikan yesterday, I'm sure that that Mikan will tell her father to stop the engagement. And this is where I, Prince Kanji, will come along and comfort Mikan after what Natsume had done to her," Kanji said, followed by a funny sound which was actually his trademark evil laugh.

Then suddenly, a voice from behind the boy said, "What?! I can't believe you Kanji! What are you planning now? Can't you just forget that fight you and Natsume had before when the two of you were eleven year olds?! Kanji, as your father, I cannot let you ruin an engagement!"

Before Kanji, stood his father. He had brown curly hair and a long curly moustache to match with his hair. He had an angry and surprised expression plastered on his face.

"No! Natsume got everything he wanted! And now, he's going to take Princess Mikan! Just wait, father. We'll see later in the party that Mikan will announce she will not accept Natsume! And the engagement is OFF!!!" said Kanji.

Kanji's father suddenly gripped his arms and said straight to his face, "Kanji, you used your grandfather's potions didn't you?! You pretended to be Prince Natsume then you did something bad to Princess Mikan! You used his potions without even asking permission! So that's why he called me yesterday that one of his potions was missing! How did you even get in his house in the first place? You don't even know where it is!"

Kanji answered, "I can do something others can't, Dad."

Kanji's father looked at him in amazement. "Later, we're going to the engagement party and explain everything, young man!"

Kanji shook his head and said, "Do whatever you want, Dad. And I'll do whatever I want as well."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yay, my first OC! Hehe. I hope your questions are answered now! But if you still want to ask some questions, I'll be happy to answer them! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading! And if you have any suggestions, please do tell. Take care! **


	5. Chapter Four: Escape and Engagement

**Here is Chapter Four! Enjoy reading. Dear readers, I hope you all like it!!**

**Thank you very much to hannahfinella-chan, musicandlyrics, myrill, CrystalKitteN-MeW, sherea, 'orange-ideas', Ebony Glasse, -forsaken-girl- and ladalada for reviewing! I highly appreciate the reviews you sent!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ESCAPE AND ENGAGEMENT**

Mikan stared at herself in the mirror, carefully examining herself from head to toe. She was wearing a magenta-colored dress with tiny diamonds embedded along the waistline. The dress ended about 8 inches below her knees. Mikan was also wearing silver high-heeled shoes. It took time for her to learn how to walk in them. She was pretty much used to using only flats.

Although the dress was successful, her hair wasn't done yet! The maidservants left for the main hall after helping her dress. Jii-chan called them to help in the kitchen. It looked as if Jii-chan was more excited than Mikan!

She sighed and sat down on a stool, facing the mirror. Mikan was excited for tonight with all the tension hovering in the atmosphere in the castle. Everyone did a great part with helping decorating the castle. Mikan just wished the engagement will be successful.

While she was pondering over her thoughts, a knock came by the door. "Come in!" said Mikan excitedly. The doorknob turned but the door wouldn't open. "I'm coming!" said Mikan, walking toward the door. She grasped the doorknob and pulled.

"Misaki-san!" exclaimed Mikan as she clung to her cousin, Misaki. Misaki was wearing a pink dress like that of Mikan's. The theme for the party was pink and green so everyone was required to wear only clothes with shades of pink and green.

Misaki was carrying a brush, a comb and a pink barrette that had a Sakura flower as a design. "Mikan! You look so wonderful!" said Misaki, complementing Mikan as she twirled around for her cousin. "Thank you! You look really pretty too!" replied Mikan.

"Oh no, what time is it?" asked Misaki as she put down her things on the dresser. Mikan looked at the clock, hanging from the wall. "It's 3:24 already!" responded Mikan.

Misaki quickly grabbed Mikan's shoulders and pushed her into the stool. She hastily picked up the comb and started brushing Mikan's soft auburn hair. "Your mom asked me to fix your hair, you see," said Misaki. Mikan nodded and asked, "Do you think everything is going to be just fine later?"

Misaki stopped brushing and said, "Why do you ask?"

"I-It's just I have a feeling that something bad will happen later," answered Mikan nervously. Misaki stroked Mikan's head and said, "Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong."

- - -

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like that little girl anymore who used to tie her hair into pigtails. Her hair was let down and curled. Misaki walked towards Mikan and placed the pink floral barrette just above her right ear.

"Mikan! You're so beautiful! When Natsume sees you, he'd flip!" said Misaki.

Mikan laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Well, you stay here because if you go down, surely you'll get stampeded by a herd of maidservants panicking, running here and there! See you later!" said Misaki, waving goodbye to Mikan.

"Thank you!" called Mikan from the room.

She smiled to herself and looked into the mirror. She still had that feeling something bad will happen later in the engagement party.

'_I hope you're right, Misaki-san… I hope you're right,'_ thought Mikan.

oooooooooooooooooo

**Natsume's POV**

I looked outside the window of this small carriage, thinking about what Ruka had told me earlier ago. Why did he tell me that? Take care of Mikan? I guessed that my best friend likes that annoying-looking little girl.

But I just can't ignore what he said. He obviously likes this little girl I'm going to be engaged with later! And the problem is I don't even love her or something like that. This engagement is all wrong! Ruka deserves her.

What am I thinking? My dad trusted me that I will stand by my decisions! I approved of this engagement and I would lose his trust if I told him I want this affair stopped. But what about Ruka?

I looked at my dad, sleeping on his seat in front of me. I wonder what his reaction would be if I didn't want to get engaged anymore. Would he be mad? Sad? Upset? Would he hate me? And what would my mom think about me? But what I'm scared of is what he's going to say if I told him I want this engagement stopped.

I guess he'd understand if I told him nicely and slowly.

But first, I need a plan.

I have to escape.

oooooooooooooooooo

**Mikan's POV **

**6:30 PM**

I looked at the grandfather clock here in the main hall. It said 6:30. The engagement is on after a few minutes. I'm feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

Then suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. It was Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Wow! You look so cute!!!" I exclaimed as I embraced my best friend. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped purple gown that reached to the polished marble floor. She was carrying a beaded purse on her shoulder as well to match her dress.

To my surprise, Hotaru hugged me back. Her normal reaction would be to hit me with her baka gun. Then Hotaru suddenly took out her baka gun and pointed it at me. "Why? You want the baka gun?" asked Hotaru, looking at me with her emotionless purple eyes, as if she heard what I was thinking.

I raised my hands in defeat and shook my head. Hotaru smiled and put back her invention inside her purse. "Um, Hotaru? Why are you wearing purple?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Got a problem with purple?"

I shook my head again. I'm so scared she might bring out her baka gun again and hit me with it. The two of us sat down on two chintz armchairs that were set here in the main hall. We gazed at the wonderful work and effort everyone poured in to make the whole castle look this bright and beautiful.

There were 10 golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and vines crawled on the beige-colored walls. Garlands and Sakura flowers emblazoned the four pillars of the main hall. There were those tiny glowing orbs I saw before; they were hovering above, a few inches away from the ceiling. The banisters of the grand staircase were covered with artificial vines and roses. Everything looked so lovely just like all the people gathered here in the main hall.

Long tables were set along the vine-covered walls. I could smell the aroma of food coming from the delicious-looking delicacies set on the tables.

The Alice royalties were mingling with other people. Everyone from the village was invited so this is going to be one memorable party for everyone. And one memorable event for Natsume and I.

I looked around and saw Misaki talking with my mom. I spotted some of my playmates back when I was in grade school and I also saw my dad talking with some of his good friends from other Kingdoms here in the land of Aliecila.

Everyone looked happy and satisfied with the work they've done here. I just hope everything goes smooth with the engagement.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kanji walked around the dense forest, panting from the distance he covered from walking from his house to the Alice Castle. His dad grounded him from going to the engagement party. But his dad knew that he can't stop his son from going because he was rebellious.

He was carrying a bouquet of roses for Princess Mikan. Little did Kanji know that the engagement was on. He expected that after what he did to Mikan yesterday, Mikan will tell her father to postpone the engagement and she will reveal to everyone in the party that he's a good-for-nothing nobody. Well, at least, that was what he thought.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Mikan's POV**

**7:00 PM **

The royal announcers went in line along the caste doors for the presentation of the guests of honors. Outside the castle were probably the royalties coming from different kingdoms in Aliecila, standing in line. I'm so excited to see them. I have no clue what their alices are like or what kind of clothes they wear.

The announcers held up their trumpets decorated with the Alice Kingdom banners. They inhaled a large amount of air and started to play their instruments.

I was required to stand in the bottom of the staircase. Because it is tradition in our Kingdom that when there will be an engagement, the Princess will stand by the bottom of the stairs and every guest of honor shall greet her.

I looked at the people inside the main hall. Everyone was clad in beautiful garments and they all had happy expressions on their faces. Hmm, maybe this night will not be too bad after all.

ooooooooooooooooo

Kanji stepped onto the stony steps in front of the open castle doors. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Presenting… Prince Kanji Takahashi from the Fire Kingdom!" said the royal announcer with respect.

When Kanji entered the main hall, with his chin held up high, his evil smile turned into a frown. He thought that everyone should be debating and arguing now why Mikan didn't approve of Natsume. He thought that by now, everyone's smiled should have been turned upside down.

He looked at the people, applauding and spotted his father beside Mikan's dad. His father glared at him and mouthed something like, "We'll talk later."

He walked nervously toward Princess Mikan who was smiling happily at him. She had that captivating smile that captured Kanji's heart in an instant.

"For you, Princess Mikan," he said smoothly as he took Mikan's hand and kissed it. Girls from the audience squealed. Mikan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Kanji stood up and bowed to her. He walked down and stood near the grandfather clock, still gazing at Mikan.

'_If you haven't disposed of that Natsume, then I would have to do it myself,'_ thought Kanji.

ooooooooooooooo

Natsume sat there quietly in his seat, carefully planning out his escape. He knew a great wizard that can help him with stopping the engagement. He had to stop the affair for his best friend and nothing can stop him now.

His plan was simple. First, he will sneak from the carriage after they arrive in the front garden of the castle where all the other vehicles were parked. He knew the place of the wizard and it was hidden among the forest here in the Alice Kingdom. Well, that's what he heard before from his father when he was eavesdropping a long time ago.

He will borrow an invisibility potion from the wizard. After that, he will return to the engagement and drink the potion before entering the castle. He will find Mikan in the crowd and try to tell her in private that he doesn't want to be engaged. He was sure that Mikan would understand since the two of them don't even love each other and this would be the first time they will meet.

ooooooooooooooooo

After the presentation of the royal families from the minor kingdoms of Aliecila, everyone proceeded to eat some cocktails prepared by the royal chefs. Mikan was eating gelatin along with Hotaru, and some of their good friends, Anna, Nonoko and Kokoroyomi.

"I'm so excited to see Prince Natsume! They say he's really handsome. You're so lucky Mikan!" said Anna excitedly. "This is like a fairytale! It's so romantic!" Nonoko chimed in. Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued eating a piece of garlic bread.

Kokoroyomi shook his head and said, "So what time will the Ecila Royalties arrive?"

As if on cue, the royal announcers put down what they were eating and marched towards the castle doors and readied their trumpets. Hotaru quickly pushed Mikan back to her place in the bottom of the staircase. The she took out her camera and took pictures of her best friend. Anna and Nonoko gave Mikan a thumbs-up as Mikan dusted her clothes. The Ecila Royalties have arrived. Earlier, she was nervous but now she was scared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" said the royal announcer, "Presenting…. The Ecila Royalties!!!"

oooooooooooooooooo

**OUTSIDE**

Natsume stood by the carriage, looking at the large castle that was in front of him. Then his eyes moved towards Ruka who was now entering the castle when his name was announced.

"Time to escape," said Natsume to himself.

It was tradition that the Prince who will be engaged will be presented at the end. So that gave a lot of time for Natsume to escape.

It was very dark now. Only the light from the castle can be seen from outside. Some of the stars weren't visible in the evening sky. And the moon wasn't out as well.

'_Perfect,'_ thought Natsume. He remembered that the forest was just north east from the castle. He quietly walked around the right side of the castle then checked whether his father was looking for him. His dad was standing and talking animatedly to Ruka's dad, waiting for their names to be announced.

Natsume continued walking north eastwards from the castle. Then he squinted through the dark but he still couldn't see anything.

Natsume bit his lower lip and raised his palm up. A small bright fire appeared. "There it is!" said Natsume. He looked to the far-end of the direction he was walking towards at. There was a worn out wooden sigh lying on the ground. The sign said 'BEWARE: DENSE FOREST' in bright red letters. Then in the bottom, it said in small white letters 'Turn back if you value your life'.

Natsume extinguished the fire. This was it. He's not going to have any second thoughts now.

'I'm sorry mom and dad… Ruka, don't worry. She'll surely remember you," said Natsume running towards the entrance to the forest. After a few seconds, the shadows completely enveloped Natsume in darkness.

oooooooooooooooo

"Presenting… The King of the Ecila Kingdom and the father of Prince Natsume Hyuuga….. King Ryozo!" said the announcer. Loud applause erupted as King Ryozo entered the main hall. He looked to the far end of the hall and saw Mikan.

When he reached the end, he bowed to Mikan and said, "Natsume would be happy to have you, Princess Mikan!" Mikan smiled gently at him and said, "Thank you!"

The applause died down and everyone started whispering.

Then suddenly, a thought came thundering in Mikan's mind. There was something wrong. Something happened.

She looked to her left and saw Kokoroyomi shrugging hopelessly.

"Princes and princesses, ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present… The Prince of the Ecila Kingdom, Prince Natsume Hyuuga!" said the announcer.

The two announcers standing beside the door, gripped the golden handles and pulled them open with all their might.

"Welcome, Prince Natsume Hyuuga!"

The people gasped at what they saw, or should I say, at what they didn't see. There was nobody in the doorway! No Natsume!

Mikan's eyes widened of shock. She knew it! She had a feeling something will go wrong!

The people walked towards the door. The announcers scratched their heads and looked outside. "No one is outside, sir!" said one of the announcers, addressing to King Seiji.

Then all of a sudden, the main hall became quiet as King Seiji and Ryozo walked outside. King Ryozo looked as if he was going to break something into half.

"Where's my son?! Natsume?" he said, walking outside. He looked really worried.

King Seiji narrowed his eyes and looked at the royal guards who were busily eating some cakes, unknown of what was happening.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! GO FIND NATSUME NOW!" boomed King Seiji.

**Mikan's POV**

I stared at the open castle doors. I knew it! But nobody paid attention to what I felt! Where is he? Where could he be?

_Where's Natsume?_

ooooooooooooooooooo

**That's Chapter Four!!! I hope you all like it! Please kindly leave a review! Thanks! I will most likely update on Saturday. I promise that the next chapters will be longer and better! Thank you for reading! Take care! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter Five: The Black Cat

**This is it! Here is Chapter Five, dear readers! I hope you will enjoy reading! Please kindly leave a review and some suggestions as well! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Thank you to sherea, anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, CrystalKitteN-MeW, 'orange-ideas', kuronekomimi, Ebony Glasse, manimefrances and hannahfinella-chan for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE BLACK CAT**

The main hall erupted into deep conversations; they were talking about Prince's Natsume's sudden disappearance. A woman clad in a pink floral gown whispered to a man who had thick bushy hair, "Perhaps Prince Natsume thinks that Princess Mikan isn't too good for him!" The man replied with a harsh laugh and said, "Kids these days."

Hotaru looked at her best friend who was standing there at the bottom of the staircase. Mikan looked flabbergasted at what had just happened. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide from shock.

Anna looked at Mikan and pitied her. This was supposed to be her night! She was excited earlier but now, she looked like a little kid whose lollipop had just been taken away by an older child. She could do nothing whatsoever. Maybe Natsume thought that she wasn't good enough for him.

Nonoko made her way towards Mikan and held her shoulders and guided her toward the others. "Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" asked Nonoko. Mikan looked at her friend and said, "I'm okay Nonoko! Don't worry about me!" Mikan tried to muster up a smile but Hotaru suddenly said, "Don't try to pretend you're happy, idiot."

Mikan ran towards Hotaru and locked her in a tight embrace. Tears came rolling down her cheeks. "Hotaru!!! Wahh! I knew it! I felt that something bad was going to happen and now look! Something bad did happen! Natsume's gone!" Hotaru patted Mikan's back and said, "Mikan… Someone wants to talk to you."

Mikan quickly wiped her tears off with the back of her hand and turned around. It was King Ryozo, Natsume's father.

"Good evening sir!" greeted Mikan, smiling. King Ryozo smiled back and said, "I'm terribly sorry. We'll do our best to find Natsume as soon as possible. Cheer up Princess Mikan." Mikan nodded as she watched King Ryozo walk towards Queen Ayako.

Kokoroyomi shook his head sadly and said, "Don't worry Mikan! All Princes do these kinds of things! He doesn't think that you're not good enough for him; he's just probably fashionably late!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes while Anna and Nonoko glared at Kokoroyomi. "Gomenasai Mikan! I was just trying to lighten things up!" Nonoko said bluntly, "Not helping, Koko!"

"It's okay, Koko," said Mikan, smiling.

The five continued on discussing about Natsume's disappearance. Then, Queen Ayako approached her daughter and embraced her tight. "Are you okay, Mikan?" asked Ayako, stroking Mikan's soft auburn hair.

Mikan looked up at her mother and gave her a smile, "Yep!" Ayako hugged her again and said, "Don't worry. We'll find Natsume soon."

oooooooooooooooooooo

In the forest, everything looked the same. The trees all had the same eerie faces carved in their trunks and there were a lot of tiny animals crawling slowly in the ground. But all of these weren't going to stop Natsume from getting to his destination. He had to find the wizard immediately before everyone in the party worries about him. More importantly, he had to tell Mikan that the engagement could not go long any further.

Natsume stopped for awhile. He noticed that every time he went deeper into the forest, his surroundings got even darker. It's typical of course, because the trees tend to be thicker in the middle of the forest but even though he stopped from running, his surroundings still gradually turned into dark. After two whole minutes, Natsume was engulfed completely in the darkness.

"Darn it! I can't see a thing!" he said aloud. He raised his hand, palm up, to create a fire that will lead him into the forest. The flame glowed among the shadows. At last, Natsume could see the path again. He looked above and noticed that the moonlight didn't even pass through the thick foliage in the forest.

He just shrugged and continued running. He knew there was a secret passage or something to reach the wizard's place. But he couldn't remember where the passage was located any longer for it was a long time ago since he heard about the wizard's secret home.

After 15 minutes of running and resting, Natsume reached a fork in the pathway. There were two signs that pointed to opposite directions. The arrow that was pointing to the left read 'Danger Ahead'. The arrow which was pointing towards the right read 'Peril Ahead'.

Natsume stomped his foot hard on the ground and said, "Now where will I go?! There's danger and peril ahead!" He examined the signs, and tried to determine what was more risky, danger or peril. "I hate synonyms…" said Natsume to himself.

After careful thinking, he picked the way the 'Danger Ahead' sign was pointing at. But before he could even start running again, he saw a dark figure and beside the figure was a big blue fire. Natsume made his fire larger and ran towards the stranger.

When he was about to hit the person with his fire, the blue flame suddenly vanished, as well as Natsume's fire. Natsume looked around him and noticed that the trees were moving away from each other and the moon light shone brightly over the two.

Natsume looked at the person who was standing right in front of him. It was an old man who seemed to be in his early 60's. He was carrying a neatly-wrapped gift and two thick books in his arms. He had a black pointy hat that neatly fit his head and a wand was tucked behind his right ear.

He had short wavy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing circular glasses and he had slightly pink cheeks. Natsume watched as the man opened his mouth and said, "Prince Natsume? Is that you?"

"Wait, are you the wizard?" asked Natsume forcefully but calmly.

The man smiled at Natsume and said, "Yes."

ooooooooooooooooooo

People started to leave one by one from the engagement party. They were all arguing on how much distance they traveled just to attend this event. One man even said, "What a no-show. They didn't even care to explain why Prince Natsume didn't show up! What a waste of 1,000 Rabbits! My family even rented a flying carriage!" Unfortunately for the man, Hotaru heard him. She took out her baka gun and hit the man 2 times in the back. But of course, the man didn't find out it was Hotaru.

Meanwhile, Kanji had a smirk on his face as he watched Mikan talking with Hotaru, Kokoroyomi, Anna and Nonoko. _"I have to thank Natsume for not turning up! And his disappearance saved me a lot of time rather than taking care of him myself." _he thought.

He smiled to himself and left the castle with a smile plastered on his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ruka's POV**

I gazed at the open castle doors. I didn't expect that I would be looking though the door with no Natsume walking from it. He was a bit excited when the two of us talked earlier in the Ecila Kingdom. But what could his reason be of not showing up? I have to say sorry to Princess Mikan in behalf of my best friend.

I spotted Mikan talking to some of her friends. They're probably discussing about Natsume's disappearance. I hope she understands and…

_I hope she still remembers me…_

-

-

"Erm… Good evening Princess Mikan," I said politely. Mikan turned around and looked at me. She smiled cheerfully and said, "Good evening! Um… What's your name?"

I answered, "Ruka Nogi. I'm from the Ecila Kingdom. Um, I'm really sorry about Natsume. You see, he's my best friend and I'm sure that he has a sensible reason why he didn't turn up. Please don't be mad at him. You have to continue the engagement."

She doesn't remember me…

I felt goose bumps crawl over my skin as Mikan placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay Ruka! I'm not mad at Natsume… But… I wish he should've told me that he doesn't want to be engaged or why didn't even bother to show up. "I nodded my head and said, "I'm sorry if you had to go through with this."

Then suddenly, there was a flash of white light. Mikan suddenly jumped around and said, "Hotaru! Why are you taking pictures?!"

Hotaru took the photo that came out from her invention. She blew at it and all of a sudden, an evil smile appeared on her face. "Look who's blushing," said the jet black-haired girl with purple emotionless eyes as she showed Mikan and me the photo she just took. Mikan's hand was placed on my shoulder and when I looked at myself in the photograph, I noticed that I was blushing like a tomato!

I felt blood rise into my face and my cheeks felt hot. I quickly grabbed the photo from the girl who was named Hotaru but her reflexes were too fast. She stuck out her tongue at me and said, "You can't take that photo from me that easily." The girl ran around the main hall as I tried to run after her and get that photo.

**Normal POV**

Mikan looked at the two as they race around the hall. If Natsume turned up, she probably didn't have to pretend that she was happy. She wore a smile outside but a frown inside. While she was thinking about Natsume's whereabouts, Anna tapped her shoulder and said in an excited voice, "Hey Mikan! Let's go out and try to search for Natsume!"

Mikan's face lit up and replied, "Sure! Um, Hotaru! Ruka! Let's go find Natsume!"

Ruka and Hotaru stopped running and walked towards the others. Ruka was glaring at her best friend. They looked really cute when they walk side by side.

Then all of us decided we should divide into three groups.

Kokoroyomi raised his hand and spoke, "So, Anna and Nonoko, you pair up and search for Natsume at the back of the castle. Hotaru and I will search the carriages and um… Mikan, you and Ruka can go up into the tower and try to spot if Natsume's somewhere in the castle grounds."

So Anna and Nonoko trudged outside and Hotaru and Kokoroyomi followed suit. Mikan and Ruka were left alone in the main hall with a few more people who decided to go search for Natsume as well.

Mikan and Ruka went up the stairs and climbed about 6 narrow staircases.

When they reached the tallest tower, the two of them walked towards the balcony and breathed in the cold night air. There was a telescope set in the terrace so one could just stay here and gaze lovingly at the evening sky studded with stars.

Mikan adjusted the telescope and pointed it downwards to the castle grounds. She peeked into the eyepiece and searched. Ruka and Mikan didn't say a word until Ruka decided to ask Mikan if she still remembers him.

"Wait… I don't know what Natsume looks like yet. Stupid me! Oh yeah… He kind of looks like the boy who pushed me into the fountain!" said Mikan to herself.

Ruka cleared his throat and said, "Um… Princess Mikan? May I ask you something?" Mikan looked back at Ruka and said, "What is it Ruka?"

Ruka just gazed at her. The moon shone brightly at the two of them as a gentle breeze came. There was a long silence; the two of them just looking into each other's eyes.

Mikan waved her hand and said again, "Um… Ruka? What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Ruka made up his mind not to tell her yet. There was a right time and place when he asks her whether she still remembers him or not. He's going to confront her after Natsume comes back from wherever he was right now.

"Um, can I use the telescope? I want to try and find Natsume as well," said Ruka. Mikan smiled and said, "Of course you can!"

Ruka walked towards the telescope and peeked through the eyepiece and searched for his friend. But of course they didn't know that Natsume was now on his way to the wizard's house in the dense forest.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"So where were you going?" asked Natsume as he and the wizard walked along the forest. The wizard looked at Natsume and said, "I was on my way to your engagement. I wonder why you're here right now. Has something happened?"

Natsume looked down; his bangs covering his crimson eyes. "I can't tell you the reason. It's too personal," said Natsume.

"I won't force you," said the wizard nicely.

After a few minutes, they reached a vast clearing. There was nothing to be seen but dried leaves and a few sharp rocks, scattered on the ground. "Here we are!" said the wizard. Natsume watched as the wizard raised his hand into the air. He mumbled some words in a language that Natsume didn't know. Then all of a sudden, an invisible wall slowly vanished and revealed a large tree in the middle of the clearing. It was the largest tree Natsume had ever seen. Its leaves were of different colors and the trunk had a scary-looking face and there was a small house on top of the tree. Well, at least he thought it was a house.

"Welcome to my humble home," said the wizard.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Kokoroyomi and Mikan returned to the main hall after they realize that Natsume was really nowhere to be found. They all tried everything. They yelled out his name and looked behind trees. Kokoroyomi even looked under a rock. Hotaru's latest invention failed of finding the prince too.

They all sat down and resulted to eating leftover food. They lost hope in finding Natsume. It was like searching a needle in a haystack. After about an hour, the guards returned along with King Ryozo, King Seiji and Queen Ayako. Mikan's dad made his way towards Mikan. He placed his hand on Mikan's head and said dolefully, "We couldn't find him. I'm sorry. But the search parties are now doubled and we'll continue on finding the Prince tomorrow."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kanji teleported to the Fire Castle and locked himself inside his room. "Yes! No more Natsume! Tomorrow, I'll go to the Alice Castle and comfort Princess Mikan," said Kanji happily. He removed his cape and threw it on his bed.

He removed his clothes and took out a towel from his cabinet and went inside the bathroom. After taking a long bubble bath, he dried himself and put on his pajamas.

When he was about to close his eyes to sleep, an idea came thundering in his mind.

"_If Natsume's gone… Hmm… Time for another dose of the Clone Potion…"_ thought Kanji.

He smiled to himself and slept soundly. What could Kanji's next plan be?

oooooooooooooooooo

"Why do you have to put your house on top of this tree?!" complained Natsume as he sat down and drank water offered to him by the wizard.

"I like it when I go to the rooftop and just gaze at the stars," said the wizard.

"So… Wizard man… Can you he—"said Natsume.

"Call me Wizzy!" interrupted the old man.

"Wizzy, do you have any invisibility potion? Please I need it now!" said Natsume urgently. Wizzy turned his back on Natsume and looked at his work station. There were various assortments of rare magical herbs and fungus contained in bottles, hundreds of potions and dusty old parchments.

Wizzy looked at all the bottles and finally, after a few minutes, he held out a small flask that had thick greenish liquid inside. There were bubbles forming and popping and when Wizzy opened it, an unpleasant smell came circling around the room's ventilation. Natsume scrunched up his nose and said, "Ugh… What kind of smell is that?"

"It's the smell of the invisibility potion! Drink it when you reach the castle. It will only last for one hour. Got it?" said Wizzy.

Natsume took the flask from the wizard and said, "How I wish its smell was invisible too."

Wizzy chuckled and grabbed his wand. He waved it counterclockwise and then muttered, "Arglonis Abalabedum!" Suddenly, wings sprouted from Natsume's back! Go fly to the castle now. You have no minute to waste!" Natsume inserted the potion into his pocket and checked if it wouldn't fall off when he's flying.

After checking if the potion was secure, Natsume said a thank you and flew away into the night.

-

-

As soon as Natsume's feet touched the ground, the angelic wings turned into a wispy white smoke. Natsume regained his composure from all the flying and he looked to his front. He was now standing in the right side of the castle! He made it!

"I hope I'm not too late," said Natsume to himself. He took out the flask and removed the cork. The unpleasant smell came back again so Natsume had to hold his nose while he drinks the potion. He held his nose and tipped the flask straight to his mouth. The liquid poured slowly into his mouth. Natsume swallowed the contents of the flask until nothing was left inside it.

Natsume threw the bottle into the grass and examined his arms, down to his feet. He certainly wasn't invisible. He waited and waited then suddenly, he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He felt the liquid rising.

It was a tickling sensation at first but it turned into a painful feeling after a matter of seconds. It seemed as if the liquid was covering everything inside Natsume's digestive system. He closed his eyes from the pain as he pushed his stomach inwardly. Then suddenly, he just collapsed into the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Natsume's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and still found the moon glowing in the night sky. I was lying down the grass on my clothes. I felt the cold air run against my face. I shivered as I noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

What?!

I stood up on my feet and looked at the ground. All my clothes were just lying there! Who could've removed my clothes? I'm going to beat up whoever did this!

But then, I glanced at my body. Wait, something was wrong. I was all black and furry. Was this the after effect of the invisibility potion I drank? Uh-oh. What time is it anyways? The potion must have worn off by now!

But then I noticed another thing. I wasn't as tall as before. I looked at my feet.

"Where's my feet?!" I yelled in panic. I only saw…. paws. I looked ay my arms down to my hands. They were all black and furry! And instead of hands, I've got paws!

I reached towards the side of my head. Where are my ears?! I crept my 'paws' upwards and felt two pointy ears, like that of a cat's.

"Oh no… Please not a tail," I said to myself.

I reached to my rear end and I quickly felt the presence of a… long black bushy tail!!!

I couldn't believe this. I'm a cat! I'm a stupid little cat! I thought I was on my way now to tell that little girl I cannot go on any longer with this engagement! But at least I still can talk. But… How am I going to tell her now?! I have to get back to Wizzy and tell him he gave me the wrong potion.

I put my four paws firmly on the ground and walked towards the entrance to the forest. Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps, coming this way! I looked behind and saw a guard peeking from the front side of the castle; and he was looking straight at me!

He probably must've heard me talking! I didn't know what to do so I just said…

"Meow?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**I hope that you all liked chapter five! Please kindly leave a review! I will highly appreciate that! Thank you! Ja ne! **


	7. Chapter Six: Encounter

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was very busy with something else. Well, here we go, here's Chapter Six: Encounter! **

**Thank you so much to kuronekomimi, deynaz, Nephie-chan, sweetCITRUS, sherea, ladalada, Chimeiteki Ai, xblackdragonx, PurpleSkye, Leenstarz, 'orange-ideas', hannahfinella-chan, manimefrances, kamir Alexandra, Ebony Glasse and musicangelanime for reviewing! Thank you very very much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to good friends of mine, CrystalKitteN-MeW and hannahfinella-chan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**ooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**ENCOUNTER**

Natsume kept himself quiet, afraid that the guard might catch him and bring him inside the palace. He wondered if the guard heard him talking earlier. The guard raised an eyebrow and looked intently at Natsume the cat. He probably thought that if he stared at the cat long enough, it might talk.

Natsume was cursing silently at this because he figured out that the only way he could make the guard go inside the castle was pretend to be a cat. Well, he was a cat now but he needed to act like one. That's what angered him the most.

The black cat walked towards the guard. The guard simply knelt down on the grass and stroked behind Natsume's ears. Then Natsume purred and licked his paw. _'Wizzy's going to pay…'_ thought Natsume.

"Well, just a cat. An ordinary cat. Bye, kitty. Go on now," said the guard as he went back inside the castle. Natsume heard his voice through an open window, "It's just a cat, Sir!"

"Darn! What a stupid thing to do! I had to purr and lick my paw! Wizzy better have an antidote!" said Natsume in frustration. He ran towards the entrance of the forest again so whether another guard goes out, he will be completely hidden in the shadows.

He had to go back in the forest to find the wizard but it was too risky. He's just a small cat and who knows that there could be bigger and wilder animals inside. But Natsume had to turn back into a human as soon as possible and he was determined to tell Mikan that the engagement cannot be continued any further. So Natsume decided.

He flipped his tail and walked into the forest.

-

-

Not too long, Natsume emerged injured out of the forest. There were really bigger and wilder animals inside and he just got chased by two! From his way out, he accidentally cut his leg when he hit a stray branch from a bush. It wasn't that serious but it did hurt a lot.

Natsume sat down and touched his wound with his paw.

He flinched and immediately withdrew his paw away. "How am I supposed to clean this cut?"

Then suddenly, a thought came into his mind. "No way am I going to lick it!"

He sighed helplessly. He didn't know what to do anymore and it seemed that the wound was getting painful the more he moved around. So he just lay down behind a tree and slept soundly. He's going to find Wizzy first thing in the morning.

**oooooooooooo**

The sun's rays entered and illuminated Kanji's room. The windows were open and birds were chirping a happy tune. It was a beautiful day and Kanji had plans for today. He had something intended for him and also for Princess Mikan.

He took a bath and wore his clothes which he never used unless there was a very special party between the Aliecila Kingdoms. He went out of his room and checked whether his father was spying on him. When he confirmed that the coast was clear, he dashed out of the Fire Castle.

He looked around and saw that no one was around outside in the grounds, even the gardeners who were always in the Kingdom were nowhere to be found.

Kanji put his hood up and ran into the forest. (A/N: The Alice Castle and the Fire Castle are a bit near to each other.)

**oooooooooooo**

Wizzy sat on his stool, facing his work station. He had piles of research papers everywhere and some of the labels of his potions were already worn off. Some of his potions didn't even have labels! He had a problem reading now for he was getting really old. After a few minutes, he decided that he should check out Natsume after what happened last night. Actually, Wizzy didn't know that he gave the wrong potion to Natsume. He had a feeling that there was something wrong so he decided to go to the Alice Castle and ask Princess Mikan about Natsume. He readied the gift he purposely should have given the couple last night and a few potions for safe-keeping.

When he got down from his tree, he conjured up the invisible magic wall again to hide his home. And he walked away from the clearing and into the forests.

But little did Wizzy know that there was someone looking at him as he walked away. It was his grand son, Kanji.

"Bye Gramps," whispered Kanji. He removed his hood and sneakily walked towards where Wizzy's tree house was before the wizard covered it with his magic.

He placed his hand on something solid but invisible. Then he said something in a language that his grandfather spoke when the wizard removed the magic wall.

After he was finished, the wall revealed the large tree and Kanji went up and entered his grandfather's house.

He searched the Clone Potion he drank when he plotted his first ever plan in ruining Natsume's life. It was a clear blue liquid and it emitted silver smoke. After several minutes of rummaging through the wizard's boxes of potions, he finally found it.

He immediately removed the cork and poured the whole contents of the bottle into his mouth. He waited and waited then all of a sudden, he started to feel a tickling sensation in his stomach. Through an open window, birds witnessed the boy slowly turn into someone he was not. After the process, he walked towards a mirror and gazed at himself at his reflection.

Kanji stroked his raven-colored hair and said in a cool voice, "Mikan, your Prince Natsume is back."

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Mikan woke up very early this morning. She wanted to search for Natsume again. She tried to call her other friends but it seemed that they were all busy at the moment. Mikan changed her pajamas into a frilly blue dress matched with silver flats. She tied her hair into pigtails again and went outside.

She breathed in the fresh breeze and decided to walk around the castle first before going to the village.

After searching the castle and the village, Mikan chose to sit down for awhile by the trees. She walked towards an oak tree and sat on the grass, her back against the trunk. She opted to rest for now before she goes searching for her "lost Prince" again.

When she was about to close her eyes, she heard a moan behind the tree. It sounded like a person.

"Wh-Who's there?" said Mikan. She stood up and looked around the oak tree. There on the grass, she saw an injured black cat sleeping soundly.

She quickly knelt down on the grass beside the cat and touched its wound.

"Meow meow! Kitty, wake up. You're hurt!" said Mikan.

Her eyes widened when she heard the cat groan. Since when did cats learned to groan? Natsume the cat slowly opened his crimson eyes and he immediately saw Mikan's smiling face.

"What the hell?!" yelled Natsume, standing up like a human and hastily pacing backwards away from Mikan. Natsume felt the pain again from his wound the moment he stood up.

The girl stood up and gazed at Natsume with her eyes widened from surprise. Did she just hear the cat talk? Or was it her imagination? But she really heard him! And the cat even stood up!

"Did you just talk?" asked Mikan excitedly.

**NATSUME'S POV**

What now? I have blown up my cover! Wait, this girl…. She's Mikan Sakura! That annoying girl I was supposed to get engaged with! YES!

Wait, should I tell her I'm Natsume? No. I have to see Wizzy first. And what's the use? She wouldn't even believe me.

I placed my two other paws on the grass and purred. _'Once again, Wizzy's going to pay for this!'_ I thought to myself.

I did my best to act like a stupid cat so I continuously said meow 15 times fast.

I looked back at the little girl and saw that she was staring like me in amazement and of curiosity. Then she spoke with that annoying voice I heard before, "Di-Did you just talk? Can you talk? Oh please, answer me!"

Now I had to run away before she finds out that I'm Natsume. But when I was about to run, I heard footsteps coming. Mikan finally removed her gaze away from me and looked towards the direction my back was facing.

Then the next word she said made my heart skip a beat.

"Natsume?"

I looked behind.

I felt like my world was going upside down.

A boy was leaning against a tree. He was not just any boy… He was… ME.

**oooooooooooo**

**Sorry if it's too short! I had to cut it because the next chapter will be really really long! I hoped you all liked this chappie! Please kindly leave a review. Your reviews inspire me to do my best! Thanks in advance! Ja ne!**

**-surrealreverie**


	8. Chapter Seven:The Princess's Pet PART1

**I am terribly sorry for the late update on Kiss the Cat! I've been really busy at school. We've got quizzes, exams and extra curricular activities popping everywhere! Well, never mind that. Here's the seventh chapter! This chapter has two parts since it really is long. Please kindly leave a review if you liked it! Thank you!**

**Thank you to hannahfinella-chan, tinkerbellie, 'orange-ideas', ladalada, Nephie-chan, sherea, marshmallow angel, Mawam, musicangelanime, xblackdragonx, PurpleSkye, Leenstarz, CrystalKitteN-MeW, deynaz, horokeu-kun and glenda23 for reviewing!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

THE PRINCESS'S PET PART ONE

Natsume's mind was in a blur.

Was it because of the potion he drank that made him gone loopy? He definitely knew that he wasn't dreaming because after he turned into a cat, he believed in anything now. Everything seemed possible after the shocking turn of events last night.

He got turned into a cat in the night of his engagement! And speaking of the engagement, he didn't get a chance to explain to Princess Mikan Sakura why he suddenly disappeared from the party! Well, not that he cared or anything, it was just a sign of respect.

'Now what?' thought Natsume. He gazed at his 'clone' who was leaning on a large fig tree.

Mikan greeted the boy with a bright smile and said, "Prince Natsume? Is that you? I'm Mikan Sakura!"

The boy smiled wide and replied, "Yes, I am Prince Natsume Hyuuga." He took Mikan's hand and kissed it. (Natsume muttered a soft 'yuck' at this.)

Natsume decided it was time to find Wizzy and get an antidote. This was an emergency, someone had taken his identity! He turned away from the two and entered the forest.

"Wizzy has to be in his home… I don't want to be a stupid cat forever! And once I go back to my human form, I'll punch the heck out of that guy!" yelled Natsume in frustration.

Looks like Natsume's really angry now.

ooooooooooo

Hotaru Imai watched as Kokoroyomi tried out her latest invention.

Koko carefully examined it. It was a small robot that looked like somewhere in between a pig and a cat. It had long gray arms that had suction cups as its hands. It moved on the floor in different patterns using two small wheels at the bottom.

"What's it called Hotaru?" asked Koko, picking up the robot.

Hotaru sighed and answered, "Invention Number 149. It is a robot that could find anything, anywhere. I still need to work on it a little bit more since this is only a prototype."

"You sometimes amaze me Hotaru," said Koko, looking intently at his raven-haired friend. Hotaru simply nodded and raised a blueberry muffin to her mouth.

oooooooooooo

Mikan and the boy she thought that was Natsume (who was really Kanji in disguise) entered the entrance hall of the Alice Castle. She was holding him close, afraid that he might vanish into thin air when she looks away in a minute or two.

To Mikan's surprise, she didn't spot anyone inside the entrance hall and the kitchens. "That's odd… No one is around lately," muttered Mikan.

She thought that her father might have ordered everyone to search for Natsume. But they didn't have to look for him anymore! He was here with her… clasping her hand. He was safe.

"Mikan, maybe your parents are upstairs… probably in their bedrooms," suggested 'Natsume', "We have to see them so the engagement could go on!"

Mikan gazed at Natsume sadly. "The engagement? Um… Let's just discuss this matter some other time, okay?"

Natsume bit his lip and looked down.

The two of them walked around the spiral staircases, Mikan in the lead. Kanji was in deep thought at that moment. Judging from the way Mikan responded when she heard the word 'engagement', it seemed as if she didn't want the engagement to go on this early.

'_I have to find a way… to get engaged with her soon.'_

oooooooooooooo

Natsume the cat ran deeper into the forest, careless where his tiny paws would carry him. He needed to find Wizzy to turn him into human form again or else he would live like a cat… feeding off rats in the sewers. He stopped running and shuddered at the thought of being a helpless cat for eternity.

"Where could that wizard be?!" yelled Natsume infuriatingly. He searched almost every nook and cranny of the forest but to no avail. He went to the clearing where Wizzy's house was located but of course, he cannot see since it was invisible.

He decided to rest for awhile against a tree.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard the breaking of a twig which made him suspect that someone was approaching. He stood up and looked around. He could hear a faint cough but he couldn't see who it was.

He trotted around the tree and soon, found himself in the feet of the great wizard, Wizzy.

-

-

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG POTION!" cried out Natsume. His claws appeared and my, how sharp they were. But, Wizzy looked as if he was being threatened by a worm.

"Are you trying to hurt me Prince Natsume?" said Wizzy calmly.

Natsume looked down and hid back his claws. "I'm sorry but I explored every corner of this forest yet you didn't even bother to come up to me! Who wouldn't be frustrated by that?!"

Wizzy closed his eyes and patted Natsume on the head.

"Hey, don't do that! Don't treat me like a cat!" said Natsume.

"You're the most short-tempered person I have ever met in my 200 years of existence," said Wizzy with a smile.

"Wow… I could've sworn that you only looked about 60 years old," answered the black cat honestly.

"Well, I am a wizard and I am well-practiced with youth spells," shared Wizzy, winking.

"Now, let's cut to the chase. Where's the antidote to this stupid potion?" asked Natsume.

The winds started to blow in their direction. Wizzy's frizzy strands of hair swayed along with the breeze. He was smiling earlier but now his expression turned solemn.

He opened his mouth and said, "Erm… You see… When I was on my way to find you…

…I spilled the antidote on the ground…"

ooooooooooo

When Mikan and Natsume (Kanji) reached her father's bedroom, they were greeted with a warm welcome in the form of tight hugs and concerns.

"Where were you Natsume? Your father was downright furious last night due to your sudden disappearance!" said King Seiji, patting Natsume hardly on the back.

"Er… When I went out of the carriage last night, somebody dragged me into the forest and then...Well, that was the only thing I remembered," answered Natsume.

Mikan clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Well then, the engagement is still on after all! But I think it would be best if it were to continue next month," informed King Seiji.

"Yes, I agree with you dear. We must give enough time for Mikan and Natsume to bond with each other a little more. So, the engagement will be next month!" said Queen Ayako with excitement.

Kanji forced himself to smile but deep inside him, he was cursing. He had to come up with a way to convince either King Seiji or Mikan to make the engagement earlier.

And Kanji wasn't the type of person who would give up that easy.

oooooooooooooo

"You heard me right. I _accidentally_ spilled the antidote earlier. That was the potion I was saving for hundreds of years. I am sorry," apologized Wizzy, "The ingredients that my Great Grandfather used in that potion were only abundant in his time. Nowadays, some of the ingredients are rarely found."

Natsume couldn't believe it. Did his sense of hearing fail him too after he drank the wrong potion?

"Are you absolutely sure that there is no more way to come up with a new antidote?" yelled Natsume madly.

There was an awkward silence and then Wizzy broke the ice.

"Well… There is one thing… but I'm not sure. I have to check my Complete Book of Spells and Potions back in my house," replied the wizard.

"Let's go now to your home! I have to turn back to my human form this instant!" pleaded Natsume.

Suddenly, the wind got even stronger. There was a look of worry in the old wizard's eyes. "Not now, we're not safe. Especially you, Prince Natsume. You have to be somewhere safe while I go to my house and find the antidote."

Natsume was confused now. "What? What do you mean I'm not safe?! Answer me!"

Wizzy shook his head. "Not now, Natsume. Go NOW!"

Natsume's claws appeared again and his ruby red eyes closed from time to time because of the strong gusts of wind.

"Where?! Where will I go?"

"Uh… Go to Alice Castle!!! You must come up with a way to be adopted as a pet cat by Princess Mikan!"

And then the next thing Natsume knew, the wizard had gone to thin air.

Natsume wished he had heard the old man wrong.

But no matter what, he can't deny the fact that the wizard did mention _clearly_ that he must find a way to be Mikan's pet cat.

"He's mental… He's mental, alright," said Natsume under his breath.

oooooooooooooo

**There you go! Don't worry, part two is longer. This is a bit rushed because I still need to do a Birthday Card for the whole class for our teacher! Hehehe, I hope you all liked the part one of the seventh chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it! Suggestions are highly appreciated! Thanks! Take care minna! **


End file.
